United States presidential election, 2020
The United States presidential election of 2020 '''was the 59th quadrennial American presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. Democratic nominees former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Julián Castro from Texas and U.S. Representative Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii defeated Republican nominees incumbent President Donald Trump from New York and incumbent Vice President Mike Pence from Indiana. Castro became the first Hispanic ever to be elected president, and Gabbard became the first woman and the first Hindu to ever be elected vice president. As an unpopular incumbent, Trump recieved multiple primary challengers, but eventually managed to gain enough delegates to win the Republican nomination. The Democratic primaries were marked by a sharp race between multiple candidates, including former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Julian Castro, Representative Tulsi Gabbard, Senator Kamala Harris, and Senator Cory Booker, with Castro not securing the nomination until mid-May 2020. The campaigns focused largely on domestic issues, such as an economic decline, a travel ban on people from certain nations instituted by the Trump administration, and the impacts of climate change. Many foreign policy issues were also discussed, such as Iran becoming a nuclear state following the dissolution of the Iran nuclear deal, the growing nuclear arsenal of North Korea, tensions in the Middle East, and an ongoing period of civil unrest in China. Castro defeated Trump in a landslide victory, winning both the popular vote and the electoral college. With 442 electoral votes to Donald Trump's 96 electoral votes, he won the electoral college by the largest margin since Ronald Reagan won 525 electoral votes in the 1984 presidential election. With 56.12% of the popular vote to Trump's 38.78% of the popular vote, he won the popular vote by the largest margin since Ronald Reagan won 58.8% of the popular vote in the 1984 presidential election. His success in becoming the presidential nominee and winning the presidential election were both firsts for the Hispanic community. He was also the first Democratic presidential nominee to win the state of Missouri since Bill Clinton won the state in 1996, the state of Georgia since Bill Clinton won the state in 1992, the state of Texas since Jimmy Carter won the state in 1976, and the state of Utah since Lyndon B. Johnson won the state in 1964. Background In the 2016 presidential election, Republican nominees businessman Donald Trump from New York and Governor Mike Pence from Indiana defeated Democratic nominees former Senator Hillary Clinton from New York and Senator Tim Kaine from Virginia in what was widely considered to be the biggest electoral upset since Harry S. Truman defeated Thomas E. Dewey in the 1948 presidential election. The Republican Party retained control of both houses of Congress, and Republicans were the governors of 33 states. Nominations '''Democratic Party Candidates - Julián Castro, former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development from Texas for President - Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. Representative from Hawaii for Vice President Withdrawn candidates - Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. Representative from Hawaii (withdrew on May 17, 2020 and endorsed Julián Castro, later became vice presidential nominee) - Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator from New York (withdrew on May 2, 2020 and endorsed Julián Castro) - Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator from California (withdrew on April 8, 2020, endorsed Tulsi Gabbard and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey (withdrew on March 20, 2020 and endorsed Julián Castro) - Luis Gutiérrez, U.S. Representative from Illinois (withdrew on March 3, 2020 and endorsed Julián Castro) - John Hickenlooper, Governor of Colorado (withdrew February 1, 2020, endorsed Cory Booker and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Jeff Merkley, U.S. Senator from Oregon (withdrew January 24, 2020, endorsed Kamala Harris and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Terry McAuliffe, former Governor of Virginia (withdrew January 12, 2020, endorsed Cory Booker and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Richard Blumenthal, U.S. Senator from Connecticut (withdrew December 28, 2019, endorsed Cory Booker and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Martin O'Malley, former Governor of Maryland (withdrew November 30, 2019, endorsed Cory Booker and later endorsed Julián Castro) - Lincoln Chafee, former Governor of Rhode Island (withdrew November 2, 2019, endorsed John Hickenlooper and later endorsed Julián Castro) Republican Party Candidates - Donald Trump, incumbent President of the United States from New York for President - Mike Pence, incumbent Vice President of the United States from Indiana for Vice President Withdrawn candidates - John Kasich, Governor of Ohio (withdrew April 29, 2020) - Bob Corker, former U.S. Senator from Tennessee (withdrew March 14, 2020, endorsed John Kasich) - Jeff Flake, former U.S. Senator from Arizona (withdrew January 31, 2020, endorsed John Kasich) - Carly Fiorina, former C.E.O. of Hewlett-Packard from California (withdrew January 4, 2020, endorsed John Kasich) - Ben Sasse, U.S. Senator from Nebraska (withdrew December 12, 2019, endorsed John Kasich) Libertarian Party Candidates - Mary Ruwart, political activist from Texas for President - Zoltan Istvan, political activist from California for Vice President Withdrawn candidates - Bill Weld, former Governor of Massachusetts and Libertarian nominee for Vice President in 2016 (withdrew May 18, 2020, endorsed Mary Ruwart) - Adam Kokesh, political activist from New Mexico (withdrew March 6, 2020, endorsed Mary Ruwart) Green Party Candidates - Jill Stein, Green nominee for President in 2012 and 2016 from Massachusetts for President - William Kreml, political activist from South Carolina for Vice President Withdrawn candidates - Howie Hawkins, political activist from New York (withdrew April 13, 2020, endorsed Jill Stein) General election campaign Category:Elections Category:United States Category:Politics